


Hold On Just a Little While Longer

by moonshine_parade (OtterEyes2044)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, After Revolution, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Chases, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Sharing a Bed, seeking what was lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterEyes2044/pseuds/moonshine_parade
Summary: Reader aka Macy Reyes has been through some traumatic accidents and abusive relationship.This time, things have escalated and gotten out of your hand, so you have come seeking help from the only person you have left, Hank Anderson.The lunatic ex-boyfriend is hunting you down and he's independent he will succeed.With the help of people around you, the grand escape plan is underway, perhaps you will get something good out of this situation.A savior like Mister Misty Eyes, maybe?Or, even better,the truth.•minor edit on the first chapter! (02/07/2018) maybe you should reread because it’s a little bit different. You might find it more enlightening.





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been reading a LOT of Gavin/reader fanfictions. and I feel like maybe I can share a story of my own :)
> 
> This is my first fiction here and I am so new to this, so please be gentle with me XD
> 
> Every comments regarding writing, grammar, vocabs, or even the story are welcomed. I guarantee you I will not hold grudges against anyone.  
> If I made mistakes, I will learn from them and try to do better in the next ones. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Life is all about learning, right? :)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> let's enjoy this man together <3

 

**December 21st, 2038 | 10:38am**

Walking down the street of Detroit heading to the Detroit Police Department, I found myself thinking about the traumatic past five months. As the snow started falling on my forehead and my shoulder, I finally arrived at the station.

Entering unsurely, I slowly gazed around the room, I could feel panic in my eyes. Then I saw the reception desk and headed toward the receptionist who was busy trying to calm the middle aged woman down. Despite the chaotic situation, she seemed to handle it pretty well. Well… of course, an android with everything but feelings…

“Excuse me, How can I .. uh … find Lieutenant Hank?” I asked the receptionist android hesitantly.

“Lieutenant Hank is inside, ma’am. Please wait a second. I will inform him of your presence. May I ask you what your business with him is?” she asked me with incredibly independent voice.

“Oh of course, um… tell him ‘the prodigy has arrived’… he will understand.” I answered. I felt kind of embarrassed though because it was our code back to when I was a little.

“Right this way, ma’am” she showed me inside the station once she put down her phone and led me to Hank’s desk. But he was nowhere to be found.

“I’m afraid you have to wait a little bit longer. Apparently, he has gone out for patrolling. I’m certain he will be back in approximately 20 minutes.”

“Thank you” I thanked her politely and she nodded then walked back to the front desk.

 

Hank and I go way back. Back to when I was just a little child, innocent and fragile to the cruelty of this world. My father and Hank were best friends since high school then college. Hank had always come to visit my old man every weekend, having some cold beers, spicy BBQ, or even the Turkey of Heaven which made by my mom on Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, every good things took its wrong turns. Both of our family faced the most tragic accident of our lives… That’s the story for another time.

In short, I lost my parents and he lost his son, so we were all we had left.

 

After waiting in the chair by his desk for 10 long minutes, I had to do something. So I got up and started wandering around a little till I found the break room.

I, without hesitation, went inside and made myself a cup of earl grey tea.

“Huh, didn’t think the police have this kind of stuff” I nervously talked to myself.

“Yeah we didn’t. I just bought it.”

Smooth male voice rose from behind me. I was startled and turned around immediately to face the voice.

Heart racing in my chest, hands and voice were trembling, I think I was gonna-

“Hi. Are you new here?” the man asked me, his face was still.

Those greyish green eyes were staring into mine, causing the cease to every thought and every motion in my head.

Silence.

I couldn’t find my strength to answer him. Goddamn… those eyes…

“Okay. You’re new.” He smirked for a second, then reached out for a mug and poured coffee into it.

Then he left… just like that.

“That was… wow.” I talked to myself again.

This time I shook my head and gave myself a small smile while holding a cup of his frequently-bought earl grey close to my chest.

Leaving the break room, I looked back at Hank’s desk to find that he had returned. Out of the corner of my eyes, there was Mister Misty Eyes at his desk on the left of Hank’s.

I walked towards Hank, half walking half running, didn’t care if my tea would spill or not. He stood up suddenly as he saw me, and walked out of his desk.

I hugged him so tight I honestly didn’t care what other people in the precinct would think. Tears unintentionally escaped my eyes.

After what it seemed to me as an hour, we broke apart, looking at each other with so much pain in the eyes… so many left unsaid between us for the past two years.

“You little minx” he said, looking at me with teary eyes.

“I’m so sorry I didn't reach out to you sooner Hank. My life is so shitty right now and I’m just afraid to let you see this fucked up life of mine...  Hell, I even break down in front of all people here.” I let out a pitiful laugh and then a deep sigh.

“I really am sorry to show up unannounced… and um I …” uncertainty crept through. How can I put this?

“Good news is I… broke up with that jerk five months ago Hank… but bad news is he’s hunting me.” I looked away from his eyes, feeling guilty and stupid and angry at the same time.

Sometimes I just wish I could be an android… just to have the luxury of not having feeling both physical and emotional.

“I hate to say this but you know I have warned you about him.” He said and gently pat my shoulder.

“I know …. And I am an idiot for not taking your words seriously.” More tears were rolling, just when I thought I could stop being this sobbing bitch.

“But what can I say. You really are a sucker for bad boys” Hank chuckled and stared at me lovingly, like a father looked at his daughter.

“So… what’s the deal with this prick? He told you he’s going to hunt you down? And then what?” Hank questioned while led me to his desk. He listened closely.

“He sent me …. Death threats. A lot of them actually.” I answered with shakily voice, hands fumbling into my bag and pull out a file.

I handed it to Hank, again, shakily.

“Damn. This … this is serious.” He went through the letters in the file you handed to him, covering his mouth with his left hand and stressfully frowned.

“What should I do, Hank? I think he’s closing in on me…” I also picked up my phone and showed him the message I got about two days ago.

 

> _I will have you by the end of this week you ungrateful bitch! You will NEVER leave me again! — **sent December 19th, 2038**_

He read and looked up at me. I could see the worry in his eyes.

“Shit..” was all he said.

We sat there in silence, uncomfortably staring at those disturbing file on the table, considering the way to resolve this situation.

 

Then a voice broke the wall of deafening silence.

 

“Hey Hank, I can’t help but heard you guys talked… Maybe something I can help y’all with?” said the man with misty green eyes I met earlier.

“Geesh Gavin. Don’t you have your jobs to do?” Hank hissed at him and lifted his hand to massage slightly at his temple.

“Whoa I just want to do something to help here instead of filing some stupid paperwork.” Gavin, apparently that’s his name, shifted between his legs, shoving his hands into his pockets of his brown leather jacket.

I felt safer just being near him. That’s weird, right?

“Fine. I guess… You would make a good bodyguard anyway. So Macy… This is Detective Gavin Reed. Reed this is Macy Reyes.” He introduced me to him.

I reached out my hand and he took it and shook.

God. His grip was so strong and his skin was not as soft as mine but definitely softer than Hank’s.

“So now what?” I asked curiously because honestly I didn’t think of what I would do next after informed Hank about my situation.

“Now I will file a report about your.. situation. Maybe get a arrest warrant or put an APB on him or maybe even a restraining order.  But until then you stuck with Gavin. He’ll protect you for the rest of the week. Deal?” Hank looked at me, trying to be as calm as possible. He eyed Gavin questioningly for a second.

He, then, spoke to Gavin and gave him a an expectant glance. “Take care of her, will ya?” he said with the worried tone.

“Will do, Hank. Don’t worry. She’ll be safe as long as I’m by her side.” Gavin said, looking firmly at Hank at first.

Then suddenly my eyes were deep in his.

 

For the first time in my life, after the accident anyway, I truly felt at home.


	2. A tangled knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've met Connor! Oooh and also Hank has some insights about Gavin.

* * *

**December 21nd, 2038 | 11:59 am**

“Hey Mace, I gotta tell you something” Hank held me back as Gavin walked back to his desk.

“uh okay… what is it?”

“It’s weird. Usually Gavin never does something like this. For him, his works are his love, his life… his soul.” I frowned just a little and nodded.

“well… it is suspicious.” To be honest, I was surprised that he volunteered to help too. We just met like ten minutes ago. 

“Despite all that, he is a good man… maybe a little bit of a jerk.” I could see Hank was lost in his thoughts.

My guess was Gavin always stepped on his toes just to get the job done so that he could be promoted or rewarded.

It made sense. Maybe this was some sort of his wicked plan all along. We just have to wait and see.

 

 

After long hours of sitting doing nothing but drinking tea, I found my way to the bathroom. At the moment, my sole purpose was to get to the toilet as fast as possible because my stomach started to betray me. I felt nauseous. It must have been because of the stress.

As I sprinted to the toilet, I accidently bumped into someone. He wore really cool uniform unlike ordinary police officer. On the outer jacket, there was something written on it.

“RK900” It slipped out of my mouth.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you. I was in a hurry.” I apologized to him.

“It is okay, Miss. It seems you have upset stomach, do you need help?” he asked me.

Too accurate. I cocked my eyebrow questioningly. 

Of course, he was an android and he just scanned me.

Great.    Just great.

“No, thank you. I’ll be fine.” I answered and quickly made my way in to the bathroom.

 

After a while, I washed my hands and left.

As I opened the door, I looked up and saw the man whom I ran into moments ago. Did he wait for me?

“Oh hey” I greeted, curiously raised an eyebrow.

“I waited here to see if you are alright and to make sure you do not need my help.” He sounded like he cared.

“That’s very kind of you. Thank you” I offered him my hand

“My name is Macy Reyes.” He slowly took my hand and shook as I introduced myself.

“I am Connor, an upgraded android sent here by CyberLife to help police of Detroit solving deviant cases. More efficient than the last one.” He let go of my hand.

“Well it’s nice meeting you but I have to go. Hank’s waiting for me.”

“Of course. I won’t keep you any longer. Have a nice day, Miss Reyes.” He replied and I turned towards the bullpen.

 As I walked, I could feel the gaze on my back, probably Connor’s.

 

I knew this because there was an old Indian saying:

 

 

 

 

> Eyes find eyes. Our eyes are the source of our energy, so when you feel someone’s eyes on you, it is actually their energy you’re feeling.

  
The question was why. Why did he looked at me when I turned my back to him?

 

* * *

 

The time has gone by and the officers at the station slowly checking out and making their way to the nearby bar.  Snow started getting heavier as I sat there waiting for Gavin and Hank to finish their works.

“Hank, are you sure you can’t let me stay at your place tonight?” I asked Hank pleadingly.

“Yeah. And I’m really sorry but the robot claimed the guest room already and the sofa is pretty much Sumo’s den.” Hank answered, eyes fixed on computer screen. 

“Then where can I sleep tonight? The Hotel?”

”You can take my bedroom.” Gavin offered. He finished his work and walked to stand next to me. 

“Are you sure... that is a good idea?” I crossed my arms, not sure whether to take this offer or not. 

“Yep. Plus I can keep my eyes on you. No harm will do you, I promise.” He moved his hand to his chest and made a little cross across his heart. 

“Cross my heart” he said

”And hope to die, right?” Hank said and faked a smile. Like oh so weird. 

“Alrighty then. Shall we?” I said breaking all badblood atmosphere. 

“Sure. Let’s go.”

 

After twenty minutes of driving, we arrived at his house. It was not small or big, more like a loft for one person or one person and one lady of the night. 

The interior was nice, nice black leather sofa, nice pictures of classic cars on the wall, nice kitchen with marble surface and a really nice kingsize bed. 

“Wait here. I’ll clear out the bedroom then you can take it.” He said, headed to the bedroom. 

I sat on the sofa, not only waiting but also searching as well. From what I gathered, he did not have family picture hung up anywhere. That’s weird. He even had this whole bookshelf stocked with police files. That’s weirder. 

“Hey, all done. The room is yours now. As long as you don’t open the bottom drawer you’ll be safe cardiac arrest.” I was quite sure that was a joke. He seemed serious. Didn’t he know that the more he prohibits someone, the more pique they’ll be? I might as well be a detective myself. 

“Thank you so much for doing this” I said  and relaxed my face a bit. I gathered my things and headed to the bedroom. 

He was pretty much a gentleman. I could not imagine him being a jerk or him being what Hank had told me. 

I moved quickly and quietly and opened that bottom drawer. 

“What the fuck?” I said out of shock. 

“Shit. Is this Hank’s case file? And my file. Is he taking this case for himself?” I whispered to myself. 

“I told you not to open it!” Gavin rushed in. He snatched the files from my hands and stashed them back in. 

“So it’s true.” I said. 

“You’re only doing this for your benefit. You don’t care if I will end up dead or not. You just want to be the first of everything!” I yelled at him angrily and disappointedly. 

“Yes!. I want to be the first of everything. I don’t give a shit about a sobbing bitch like you.” He replied. He reached for a glass and a bottle of whiskey. 

“You’re welcome to take the room or you could get the fuck out and face the danger of the night alone” he spoke with unwavering voice and sipped his whiskey. 

“You cold son of bit—“

”yeah yeah. I know.” He continued sipping his whiskey. 

“Whatever”

I got back into the bedroom and locked it. 

So he really is a jerk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kindness <3  
> Every comments and kudos are very much appreciated  
> I have some fluff/ heart aching stuff coming up soon so stay tuned!
> 
> ps. I still haven't plotted. LMAO but! The story keep coming to me and it is so much clearer.  
> I'm so excited!! XD  
> Also, I might need to edit tags along the way too...

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't plotted this tbh.  
> Just write and see how the story will turn out.  
> kinda like play the game right?  
>  _you never know what will happen_ ;)


End file.
